


Two Pretty Best Friends

by sunlitgoldengirl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Chinen Miya Being a Little Shit, I Ain't Never Seen Two Pretty Best Friends!, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Mischievous Chinen Miya, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitgoldengirl/pseuds/sunlitgoldengirl
Summary: Chinen Miya has never seen two pretty best friends before.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 35
Kudos: 160





	Two Pretty Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> In fondest affections, I'd like to dedicate this particular piece of work to my darling friend, Madeline. Thank you so much for being one of the first people at school to become acquainted with me. I shan't ever not be grateful for that! <3 <3 <3

_**Two Pretty Best Friends** _

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

It was a truth universally acknowledged, that Joe and Cherry Blossom are a duo, and the same thing is applied to Hasegawa Langa and Kyan Reki, two of them becoming best friends only very recently. Chinen Miya has been aware of that from the very start and today, the thirteen-year-old prodigy skater decided to point that out by teasing the two pairs.

"I ain't never seen two pretty best friends. It's always one of them gotta be ugly," Miya declared, his words brimming with confidence over his newfound statement.

Of course, it was only natural for Miya to receive reactions from Joe, Cherry Blossom, Langa, and Reki, it was what he was looking forward to the most.

"Obviously, it's Joe! Who'd ever find this miserable barbaric gorilla attractive is beyond me," Cherry Blossom says, wiping his mouth with a cherry blossom patterned handkerchief.

"What are you talking about Cherry? You're definitely the hideous one here. I mean you wear a mask which thankfully covers up some of your ugliness," Joe protested, pointing his fork towards the pink-haired male. "It's unbelievable that there are people out there who actually desire you."

"I wouldn't say that I'm ugly but Langa is indeed a pretty boy," Reki decided, "So, I guess he's the pretty best friend." Reki looked towards his right side where Langa was sitting beside him, the blue-haired teenaged boy was currently enjoying his bowl of poutine.

"No, it's you Reki. You've always been rather adorable and I find your character more important than your looks but it still doesn't mean that you're not a beauty in your own respective right," Langa spoke, giving Reki a warm smile, noticing that the red-haired male teenager's face began to turn a pale shade of pink.

Shadow looked back and forth between the bickering partners that were of Joe and Cherry Blossom and the bashful flirting being done by Reki and Langa to the other. What could have possibly been Miya's motive to have sparked a drastic change in the atmosphere? That was the question that Shadow wanted an answer to but unfortunately, he could not have his desire be given because Miya had already left Joe's restaurant, the youngster running away on his skateboard to who knows where! The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Miya's definitely the teaser out of the bunch and I'm all for it! Anyways, this is a little snippet that I wrote in honor of watching the ninth episode of Sk8 the Infinity today, it's also the current latest episode in the series, as of now, Saturday, March 6, 2021(03/06/21).


End file.
